shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Cheryl Blossom
|links = at }} Cheryl Blossom is a principal character from the Riverdale fandom. Character Cheryl is a fierce, strong, bright and sometimes incredibly mean head cheerleader of Riverdale High's River Vixens. Born into the wealthy Blossom family, Cheryl has known love from only one person in her life – her now tragically gone twin brother. Her parents are cruel, heartless and emotionally abusive toward her, leaving Cheryl with a demeanor towards other people that is the same. In reality, she longs to be friends with people who really care about her and occasionally lets someone in, like Veronica, Betty or Archie. But something usually makes her withdraw into her evil queen bee persona, though she wavers between the two versions of herself. Ships Femslash :Cheather — the ship between Cheryl and Heather :Cheronica — the ship between Cheryl and Veronica Lodge :Cherosie — the ship between Cheryl and Josie McCoy :Choni — the ship between Cheryl and Toni Topaz :Meryl — the ship between Cheryl and Midge Klump Het :Archeryl — the ship between Cheryl and Archie Andrews :Chantle — the ship between Cheryl and Reggie Mantle :Cherchuck — the ship between Cheryl and Chuck :Cherpea — the ship between Cheryl and Sweet Pea :Chilton — the ship between Cheryl and Dilton Doiley :Chughead — the ship between Cheryl and Jughead Jones Family :Jeryl - the ship between Cheryl and Jason Blossom Canon Toni Topaz Moose Mason Cheryl and Moose make out on the dance floor, after crashing Jughead's birthday party at Archie's house. A year later, they coincidentally turn out to both have been struggling with their sexual identities and have come out. Cheryl, albeit well-intentioned, all but outs Moose in a school-wide announcement. She seeks him out at Pop's and offers her sincere apologies for taking his choice away and not understanding how wrong that was. Moose forgives her and shares with her that he and Kevin are getting together for the first time. It's a moment shared between two formerly lost and tortured people, who have trodden similar paths, and are free to finally be themselves. Archie Andrews With his red hair and well-meaning approach to people, Cheryl possibly sees someone she might get the affection her brother gave her, in her time of grief. She is flirtatious and shows interest in Archie, but is mean to his friends. When the Blossoms implore Archie to escort Cheryl to various maple syrup related events at Thornhill, Cheryl lets up on her eternally plotting behavior and lets Archie see how vulnerable she is, which leads him to defend her to the Blossom board of directors and supporting her. Cheryl's crush on Archie only grows, with him blissfully unaware, and she also puts her need for someone to care for her on him, resulting in a kiss. Archie reciprocates, but breaks it off and tells her it's not going to be. Heather When Cheryl was in junior high, she had a best friend named Heather. Cheryl and Heather were really close and eventually fell in love, but Cheryl's mother, Penelope, a homophobe (who's closeted), found them in bed together and excised Heather from Cheryl's life. Cheryl, already lonely and suffering from parental abuse and neglect, hid away this huge part of herself and internalised her mother's self-hatred. Fanon Jughead Jones Cheryl is the most rude and cruel to Jughead most of the time, especially targeting the fact that he isn't rich like she is. Once FP Jones is implicated in the murder of Jason, Jughead goes to school to apologize to Cheryl, who slaps him and starts hitting him, before Archie pulls her away. Once Cheryl learns her father killed her brother, and her father subsequently dies, Cheryl seeks out Jughead and apologizes to him for hitting him. She gives Jughead and expensive brooch to make amends for his troubles, telling him it should put him in the black so he doesn't have to worry about his life. Veronica Lodge Cheryl welcomes Veronica into her world once the latter arrives at Riverdale High, but is startled when Veronica returns Cheryl's mean tactics with interest, positioning Veronica as a clear rival to Cheryl's high school imperialism. Although they square off on many occasions, Veronica comforts Cheryl over Jason's death, which culminates in Veronica sleeping over at Thornhill to support Cheryl the day before the funeral. While Veronica is there for Cheryl, their relationship remains semi-antagonistic, especially with both of them nursing feelings for Archie, although this reason is never vocalized. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Cheryl B. on FanFiction.Net FORUMS :cheryl blossom TUMBLR : : WIKIS : at List Gallery cheryl.jpg 2cheryl.jpeg Video Riverdale Madelaine Petsch Interview Cheryl's Truth The CW Notes and References Navigation